<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mom Jeans by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192030">Mom Jeans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I'm Sorry, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, birthing hips, dat ass, slightly horny, way more wholesome than the summary sounds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren loves many things about Makoto Niijima. Her passion for justice, drive for perfection, and dat ass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mom Jeans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>6/20/2016</b>
</p><p>“I am DONE playing nice!”</p><p>“Dude,” Skull whispered, not taking his gaze off the eruption of nuclear flame. “Miss Prez has <em>flipped her shit</em>!”</p><p>“Incredible,” Joker agreed in hushed tones. “Who knew she had power like this?”</p><p>Makoto had snapped <em>hard</em>. The cracks in the tile floor of the bank were evidence enough of that. Further (unnecessary) proof, was the presence of her unique Persona. The straight-laced well-behaved student council president was gone, replaced by a stone cold killer astride a motorcycle that was literally too cool to exist in the real world.</p><p>The time for talking abruptly ended as the three powerful Shadows threw themselves at the Phantom Thieves, more afraid of Kaneshiro than of them. Joker and Skull charged headlong into battle, with Panther and Mona ready to back them up with healing. Fox was attempting to dart behind their defenses, but was stymied by the pair of Oni.</p><p>“I’ve got you!” Makoto shouted as she revved Johanna’s engine, tearing in front of Fox, who took the opportunity to leap aboard and held his katana in the ready position.</p><p>In a move absolutely befitting of Goemon, Joker barely saw Fox’s stroke, he just saw the aftermath with the two Oni writhing in pain.</p><p>“Joker, watch out!” Mona shouted. Snapping back to reality, Joker dodged Sui-Ki’s blow at the last second.</p><p>“Ravage them!” He commanded Matador, who let loose a Psi burst. It got Sui-Ki off his back, but it was largely ineffective.</p><p>“Hold on!” Makoto was wheeling around on Johanna again, sans Fox. Joker took the vacated position behind her, in awe at the sheer power coursing through the bike. No, not just the bike, through <em>her</em>.</p><p>In the real world, Ren Amamiya hadn’t taken too much notice of Makoto Niijima. Not until she’d started tailing him—badly, he might add—and sticking her nose in the Phantom Thieves’ business. He’d seen her in the library, of course, but she had been too absorbed in work to pay any mind to anyone, even the infamous transfer student.</p><p>All this to say, that the demure and modest Makoto’s new Phantom Thief attire made a few things <em>very</em> clear.</p>
<hr/><p>The Shadows had been beaten back, but the security level of the bank had skyrocketed thanks to Makoto’s show of force. It had been time to retreat for the day.</p><p>“Dude,” Ryuji said, catching up to Ren after they had disbanded. “That was something else.”</p><p>Ren exhaled, letting out the stress that had been building over the last few days. “Yeah,” he said. “I never would have seen that coming. I was really starting to think that we’d been had.”</p><p>Ryuji was as carefree as usual. “No sweat, man, we’ll beat that piece of shit Kaneshiro just like we have everyone else.”</p><p>“Not just that,” Ren said. “I’d been worried about what Niijima might do.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that.” Ryuji would never admit it, but Ren could tell that he was still embarrassed about his role in her discovering the truth.</p><p>“It’s good to have her on our side,” Ren said. “She’s smart as a whip, and now that she sees things our way and has her own Persona, she can only help us.”</p><p>“Okay but dude,” Ryuji’s mind was already on a different track. “You saw that butt, right?”</p><p>Ren stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. Ryuji almost kept going, realizing his best friend was no longer with him just short of the entrance to the Underground Mall.</p><p>“Ryuji, I am many things,” Ren said, adjusting his glasses so that the glare obscured his eyes from Ryuji’s view. “Blind is not one of them.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>8/29/2025</b>
</p><p>Makoto sighed. She’d never thought she’d be one of those women who fretted about her weight. She was active both on and off the job, she was disciplined in what she ate (perhaps too disciplined if her friends were to be believed), and she got plenty of sleep and rest. But here she was, looking in the mirror and wanting to cry.</p><p>Granted, part of that was probably the hormones.</p><p>Her stomach was still relatively flat, a slight bump that wasn’t even showing through her tops yet.</p><p>Fifteen weeks pregnant. The thought sent a whirlwind of emotions through Makoto. Most of them positive: love, excitement, joy, but also a fair share of negative emotions such as fear.</p><p>It just wasn’t fair. She hardly had any bump to speak of, and yet her favorite jeans were refusing to cooperate. It had been one thing when she’d gone up a cup size seemingly overnight, but she hadn’t minded that so much, and neither had Ren. Her breasts were now more sensitive than ever, which lent an added dimension to their intimate moments.</p><p>Sure, it had been frustrating to have to buy new bras, but it hadn’t quite hammered home the reality of pregnancy in the way that this had.</p><p>She turned her attention from the mirror, partly to stop torturing herself, but mainly to search for a hairband or something she could use to try a trick she had read about online. If she could do it right, it would buy her some more time before she had to give in and buy actual maternity pants.</p><p>In a sudden moment she felt her heart stop as a pair of strong arms took her from behind.</p><p>“Don’t scare me like that!” She shrieked in surprise. Ren laughed.</p><p>“Sorry, Queen, you know I can’t help myself,” he said, that evil glint in his eye. Every so often, Makoto was stunned anew by the mass of contradictions her husband was. All of it specifically designed, it seemed, to drive her crazy; innocent, wicked, chivalrous, roguish…</p><p>“Now I know how a Shadow feels when you rip its mask off,” she sighed, unable to keep a slight whine from her voice.</p><p>“Ah, but you’re far more beautiful than any Shadow,” Ren whispered into her ear, his lips brushing her neck and sending shivers through her body. He stopped. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she breathed, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Mako, come on, I know you too well to not know when something’s bothering you.”</p><p>Damn him and his perceptiveness.</p><p>“My stupid butt is too big for my favorite pants,” she said, half laughing at how silly it was to say it out loud, but very much still wanting to cry.</p><p>“I like your big stupid butt,” Ren said in that same conspiratorial tone. Makoto yelped in surprise as he punctuated the thought with a gentle squeeze of her left cheek. Before she could slap his hand in admonishment, it had moved to rest on her small bump along with its twin. “You know, part of it is probably just your hips widening to prepare you for birth,” he said, genuinely this time. “I wouldn’t have noticed if you hadn’t said anything.”</p><p>“Yeah right,” she scoffed, lightly elbowing him in the ribs. “You’ve been obsessed with my rear for nine years!”</p><p>“I won’t argue with that. In my defense, that skintight outfit made it hard to focus sometimes.”</p><p>“More so than Ann’s ridiculous catsuit?”</p><p>Ren wisely chose to stay silent. Instead, he took the hairband from Makoto and set to work. He knelt in front of her, eliciting a squeak when he gave her belly a light kiss. He threaded the hair tie through the buttonhole of her jeans, and deftly tied it into a knot that allowed the elastic hair tie to serve as a new buttonhole. Makoto exhaled, gratitude filling her body as she relished the return of comfort.</p><p>“Need anything else, Queen?” Ren asked, still on the floor. It was Makoto’s turn to get wicked, and as much as her hips and breasts had changed, certain <em>proclivities</em> had increased far more dramatically.</p><p>“Yes. Help me out of these now.”</p><p>Ren did not need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>